The invention relates to an implant for stabilizing the vertebral column, having a longitudinal support and anchoring screws which can be fastened to the latter in an angularly stable manner, and to an associated repositioning instrument.
In the case of all known fixation systems of this type, two longitudinal supports are used which are disposed essentially symmetrically to the longitudinal axis of the vertical column. This applies, in particular, in the case of short-span implants, i.e. those intended to bridge only one vertebral body, such as disclosed in German Patent No. 32 19 575 or according to the paper by P. Kluger from TH. Stuhler "Fixateur extern--Fixateur intern", Springer-Verlag Berlin Heidelberg 1989, pages 36 to 58.